Luke Varieur
Scrod Id is a main antagonist in Ultimate Man. Although he only appears a couple of times in Luke's story, he plays the biggest role in his story. He also briefly appears in Jonathan's story. Appearance and Personality Scrod Id looks exactly like Ansem, SoD, when he is in his cloaked form, abiet colored black. During Luke Vetter's final battles, Scrod Id takes on his true appearance. He appears as a 25-year-old man with a medium build. He is 6'2", has blonde hair and red eyes. Scrod Id pretends to be nice and breaks the truth like a father to his son when he first talks to Luke Vetter. As the story progresses, he becomes more like his true self, sick and demented and just plain evil. This is shown by his fighting style, as he fights very dirty and will use anything to win. Story Origins After Luke Vetter killed the original Luke Vader, Luke Vader's soul transended death and embodied itself in another person's body. Needing to re-manifest his powers, he told the young Luke Vetter that someone needed to hold the darkness in Luke Vader's body. Luke Vetter took the Dark Blade and swore to hold the darkness. Sometime during the time between Johnny and Luke's flashbacks and the start of Ultimate Man, Scrod Id ran into his old arch nemesis, Jonathan. The latter not recognizing the other, they had a long talk about death. Scrod Id reminded Jonathan that sometime, sooner or later, he too would have to die. Endgame During the final battle between Johnny and Jonathan, Scrod Id appeared to the new Luke Vader, taunting him that he could not feel the warmth of light, no matter how many times he fought for it. Luke Vader, questioned Scrod Id of his true purpose and why he always had to screw up his life. Scrod Id cast off his cloak to reveal his true self and begins to refer to himself as Chaos. Scrod Id then stole back a majority of his powers, leaving Luke powerless, and continued to taunt him. Luke gets up and holds his Keyblade up at Scrod Id, challenging him to a fight. If the player chose the hero side of Jonathan's story, Jonathan's spirit will be called back from the Lifestream to fight one last battle against his arch-enemy. Scrod Id is defeated by Jonathan and Luke Vetter, but escapes before Luke Vetter can deal the final blow. The Last Cycle of War Scrod Id reappears in the Last Cycle of War as a Warrior of Chaos. His Cosmos counterpart being Luke Vetter, he taunts Luke and questions his allegiance to his new path as a Light Warrior. His preequip is Jonathan, who is an Assist. Trivia *Scrod Id is an anagram of dicord. The role Scrod Id plays was originally going to be Chaos. *Scrod Id qoutes many villains, including Garland from Final Fantasy IX, Darth Vader of Star Wars, and, at one point, Zurg and the Prospector from Toy Story 2. *Luke Vader was to never appear anywhere else in the story after his death in the original story. Category:Ultimate Man Category:Characters